We're Parabatai
by Gleek890
Summary: Jace wants to get to the bottom of the bitterness Alec has been having lately, even if Alec doesn't want to talk. JALEC ship.. Slash.


Jace's eyes widened when he noticed his own face in the tornado. He watched his face disappear into nothingness before shooting a confused glance at Alec. Within what seemed like only a second, Alec had broken the bond, setting the demon free. He watched Alec take off for a brief second before he was pulled into the tornado. His memory faded from there.

"Jace? Are you okay?" He heard Clary ask. He opened his eyes to see a look of worry in her eyes.

Jace gulped. "Um...yeah. Yeah I'm okay. Just getting my second wind," he chuckled, moving to stand up, his legs a bit shaky. Jace turned to see Clary, Isabelle, Magnus, and then Clary again. Jace rose an eyebrow. "Where's um...where's Alec?" he asked.

"I think he went back to the institute," Isabelle answered.

"Dammit, Alec," Jace sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"What was that about anyway? With your face?" Clary asked Jace.

Before Jace had time to respond, Isabelle spoke up again.

"I think we all know what it means, Clary," Isabelle said with a smile on her face.

"I need to go find him," Jace said, storming out of the room, leaving the others behind.

Jace walked into the institute, his eyes scanning around for Alec. Jace considered abandoning the room that he currently stood in, that is, until his eyes landed on the man of the hour, Alec. "Alec!" Jace snapped, loud enough for his voice to bounce off the walls even on the other side of the room where Alec was standing. Jace headed towards him, though Alec continued walking away in the direction he had been going before Jace showed up. Alec turned a corner and Jace followed suit. "Alec!" he said, quieter now that they were closer. Alec continued to ignore Jace as he walked. Jace picked up the speed, grabbing on to Alec's arm, turning him around. "Alec!" Jace said angrily.

"What do you want?" Alec asked, his voice void of any and all emotions.

"We need to talk. How could you break the bond like that? How could you...how could you leave us like that, huh? I thought you were better than that," Jace practically growled.

"You think you've got me all figured out, don't you?" Alec sneered, his eyes peering into Jace's. "Well you don't."

Jace took in a deep breath. "What the hell are you so angry about, man? I don't get it. You know, maybe I don't know you like I thought I did. We're parabatai. I deserve answers, Alec."

Alec stared at Jace in silence for nearly a whole minute before he spoke up again. "Answers for what? About why your face showed up in the tornado? I..." Jace cut him off.

"What? No. You love me. I get that. Like I said, we're parabaties. I love you too. I'd be crazy not to. You're my brother," Jace said. "Is that seriously what's got you angry like this?"

"You don't understand," Alec said, turning away from him, continuing down the hallway.

"Then help me understand, Alec!" Jace hollered after him, though Alec continued walking. Jace stood still, watching as Alec descended down the hall until his silloutte was no longer visible.

Later that night when Alec was laying in bed, Jace made his way over to him, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I don't like when we fight," Jace said.

"I don't either," Alec whispered, though his voice was muffled by the pillow below his face.

Jace sighed and glanced over at him. "Alec, I know us shadowhunters have this motto of emotions and feelings aren't viable for our missons but...come on, man. You need to break down these...these walls you have up. Ever since Clary got here you've...you haven't been the same Alec. I know you've always been the debbie downer of the group but it's gotten so much worse since she got here. What is it Alec? Is it her? Is it me? If there's anyone you can trust, you know it's me. Talk to me, Alec. Please?"

Jace searched Alec's eyes and was stunned to see them filling with tears. In all the years he's known Alec, he has never witnessed him shed a tear or even come close to that point.

"Alec..." he whispered, moving to lay down next to him. Jace turned to face him, pulling the blankets over himself as well. That's when it hit Alec and he started to cry. Jace wrapped an arm around him. Jace had to admit, he didn't know what to say or what to do. He's never been one to consule someone crying, especially not Alec. Instead of saying something and screwing up, Jace just kept his arm wrapped around Alec, letting him cry.

"I'm here, Alec," Jace reassured him.

Alec pulled back from the arm around him and pressed the back of his wrist to his eyes, wiping the tears. He glanced up at the ceiling before lookng back at Jace. He chuckled, almost as if the last few minutes never happened. "So do we have any more leads yet?" Alec asked.

Jace sighed. "Alec, you cannot just act like you were not /crying/ moments ago..."

"Would you keep your voice down?" Alec asked. "Listen, it was nothing. We both need our rest. Goodnight, Jace," Alec said, closing his eyes. Jace stood up abruptly from the bed.

"Alec fucking Lightwood!" he nearly hollered. "I'm sick of this! I'm sick of you and your secrets and your wall!"

"Watch what you say, Jace. If you're trying to get me to open up about...what I'm not even sure...you're not doing well of convincing me..."

"Dammit, maybe Izzy was right! Are you in love with me, Alec? Hm? Is that what all of this is about? Is that why you don't like Clary? Is she winning at some sort of competition for my attention?" Jace asked angrily.

Alec shot up from the bed, blade in his hand. He backed Jace against a wall, blade to his throat.

"I said keep your voice down," Alec said, clearly pissed.

"What are you going to do Alec? Kill me? Sure, go for it. I know you too well and I know you wouldn't dare."

Alec stared into Jace's eyes, their gaze firm even as Alec's hand loosened on the blade. Within seconds, the blade dropped from Alec's hand and a lound clanking noise followed. Jace reached down, picked the blade up, and returned it to its spot under Alec's pillow. Jace turned back to Alec, noticing the tears springing back to eyes. Jace let out a sad sigh

"Look..." Jace spoke quietly, noticing how Alec was now averting his eyes. "Why don't we just lay down? We can lay down, clear our minds and...and maybe talk about this tomorrow?" Jace suggested.

Alec nodded, his movements slow as he walked towards the bed, laying down once more. Alec reached behind him, grabbing his shirt by the back of the collar, pulling it up and off, tossing it to the floor.

"Want me to lay with you?" Jace asked. He waited for an answer, but the room remained silent. With the absence of a rejection, Jace approached the bed once more. He gave Alec another moment to reject before he crawled into the bed as well, leaving some space between them. Jace laid down, facing Alec. "Goodnight, Alec," he whispered.


End file.
